Anam Cara
by Rock0bye
Summary: BOOK ONE. She didn’t know who she was. She didn’t remember anything from her past. She was sent to Maze A by accident and they had to get her out of there. Somehow. Even if it meant that one of their subjects had to die. (A Newt love story) COMPLETED
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I only own my original plot, scenes, and script. My OCs are mine as well, such as Mae, Will, Alex, and Sam. Everything else god to the wonderful author James Dashner. (I hope I spelled his name right)**

Welcome to my new story everyone! I finished this story in less than a week, seeing as it will only have 12 chapters but you will understand why when you read the last chapter!

I hope you read it long enough to finish it. I will update a new chapter **everyday**. Since I've already finished it, I don't have to worry about rushing to publish a new chapter.

Now the first book is more like a prequel to the second book, because it doesn't take place during the Maze Runner's first book, it actually ends before Mae, my OC and the main character of the story, can meet Thomas or even Chuck!

The scenes might not be very good in this book, because I don't have very good creative skills with these types of things, but I promise you that the second book is better.

And to those readers who are currently reading my other book, _Apricity,_ you know how your reading mood can change? Well it's like that for e with writing. I have to really want to write about something to be able to publish a chapter. So... yeah. :-/

Anywho, I saw the Death Cure on Sunday and was like, _I have to write fanfiction, right now._ So here I am, six days later publishing the first two chapters when it's almost One in the morning.

I'll let you readers who actually want to read the story get to the story now, but thanks for reading the entire A/N for those who did!!!

Xoxo,

Rock0bye

3rd Person POV

Dark brown eyes shined with fear as guards dragged the poor girl down the hallway. She knew what was coming. She was torn. She didn't want this to happen.

She didn't get to say goodbye to her Newt when he left. They usually let you say goodbye before they send you into the maze. They probably knew the fight they'd put up to stay together.

She hoped that they would let her say goodbye to her brother.

It's not like she could actually say goodbye, though. But that's why she had Newt. He was her way of speaking.

But they took him away from her.

And now it was her turn to go.

The guards shoved her into the arms of her twin brother. Turns out they had a heart after all.

He always rubbed the fact that he was older than her by six minutes in her face. She would always get mad at him. To make it up to her, her brother would let her sneak into the boys room and spend the night with him and his friends.

How she wished she could go back and relive those times.

He had tears in his eyes. "Be careful. I'll see you soon. I will find you, and we will escape this place."

She nodded and let out a shaky breath that almost caught in her throat. She felt a tear slip from her eye and her brother wiped it away.

"I love you, sis."

The younger sister pressed a kiss to his cheek and smiled as best as she could. It probably looked more like a grimace though.

Her brother got the message. He knew she couldn't physically say it, and he knew that that was her way of saying it to everyone.

"It's time to go." A guard said, coming out from nowhere.

The two held onto each other one last time before the guard ripped her away from her only family member left. Her brother screamed her name and tried to grab her back, but more guards came and held him back.

She passed by Will, a young boy as she was on her way to get her- no. She didn't want to think about that. Will was probably fifteen years old and he is going to be sent into the maze at such a young age. They were getting nervous. They were worried that there was not cure, so they began to send in younger subjects in hopes of finding a cure faster.

She smiled at him and tried her best not to look frightened, knowing that would only scare him as well. She made a heart with her hands and pointed at him as they walked by him.

Will was too shocked to reply.

After a few more twists and turns, she was led into an infirmary type room. They were going to erase her memories now. She struggled at first, not wanting any of this to be true.

A guard hastily grabbed her arms, pulling them behind her so the doctor could sedate her. She struggled more, feeling the guards tight hold bruise her arms and the needle stab through skin.

She began to feel light as the drug worked her way through her system.

She must've blacked out momentarily because the next thing she knows she's strapped to a operating table and Chancellor Paige is speaking to her.

"-I know that once your memories are gone, you will not remember why we are doing this." Paige moved a strand of her hair away from her face. "But I need you to remember one thing: W.I.C.K.E.D. is good."

And just like that, she was lost in an inky abyss.


	2. Chapter 1

3rd Person POV

She awoke with a strangled gasp. Her tongue was extremely dry yet sweat covered her body.

Where was she? Who was she?

She felt sick. Terribly sick.

She dry heaved for a few moments. But nothing came up. She hoped that trying to concentrate on something other than the fact that she couldn't remember anything about herself, she might feel better.

She could barely see around her. But from what she could see, she was in a metal box, filled with a few large wooden crates.

She felt around her, the coolness of the metal gave her a sense of comfort. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. After a few minutes or so, she felt better, but the pit in her stomach was still there.

She tried to speak, hoping it would help her think. Maybe help her remember something about herself. When she opened her mouth, nothing came out. She couldn't feel anything wrong with herself. Everything felt fine physically. So why couldn't she talk?

Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes. She felt so helpless.

Soon her breathing became labored, she tried to calm herself down again, but it did not work. She began to feel faint. And she knew she would pass out if she couldn't calm herself.

Yet she couldn't calm herself.

Darkness greeted her once again.

XXXX

She woke up this time to a loud blaring sound. It sounding like an alarm. But more ominous. Like a warning.

She didn't know how long she was out. But that didn't matter right now. The small amount of lights she had flashed red and she began to panic again.

She felt the cage that she was in begin to lift itself. Higher and higher. She was going to die.

She tried to scream. She really did.

Before she could smash into the ceiling above her. It stopped.

The blaring stopped after two minutes or so, and she could now hear voices. Masculine voices.

She shoved herself into the back of the corner, not knowing what to do. She was scared and hopeless.

She patted her pockets, hoping to find something, anything, that would keep her safe. She found nothing in her pockets, or in her thin jacket.

She truly was defenseless.

The top of the cage thing was now open and light burst into the cage. She could here the voices much clearer now.

"I wonder if the greenie has klunked his pants yet."

"You think he's going to run?"

"I hope he isn't another slopper. We need another builder."

If there was one thing she knew, was that she was not a he. So they obviously weren't expecting her to be a her.

"Let me get down there." She heard a deep voice. "Move out of the way, ya slintheads!"

She felt the cage shake as the man dropped down into the cage with her.

"Where ya at, greenie?" The person asked.

He loved around a few crates until he got to the one that was hiding her. He moved it out of the way and blinked in surprise when he saw her.

"What the-"

He stopped himself from continuing. The girl herself stared at him, her dark eyes looked lost. He was very tall. His sandy blond hair was trimmed and he had blue eyes and a nice build.

"What is it Gally?"

"Yeah Gally?"

The man, Gally, she presumed, looked back at them after a second. "It's-it's a girl!"

Gasps and murmurs immediately broke out amongst the group.

"A girl?"

"Dibs!"

"You think she's hot?"

"Back off! She's mine!"

After hearing these questions, she pressed herself further into the wall. What were they going to do to her?

"Move out of the way, ya shanks. No one is going to touch her. Ya hear? Not unless you want to end up in the pit for a week with no food." Another male jumped down into the cage and came into view.

He looked much nicer than Gally. He seemed to be of African American descent and had a decent build.

"Hey there, ah, greenie. I'm Alby, how about we get you out of here?"

His words sounded sincere and she felt as if she could trust him. She nodded after a second of thinking it over.

Alby smiled at her and offered his hand. She hesitantly took it and he helped her into her feet. She tripped over herself a bit, but he steadied her out.

"Gally, get up there so you can lift her out. I'm going to give her a boost." Alby stated, to which Gally nodded in agreement.

They hoisted her up, and she felt many pairs of eyes on her. Someone wolf whistled, causing her to blush and look at her feet. Which she just now realized were in tan combat boots.

"Hey! Don't do that! You're gonna make her uncomfortable! No one touches her without her consent or even thinks about doing something to her, good that?" Alby asked.

There were a few murmurs of agreement and a few groans here and there.

"Come on, greenie," Alby said, "Ill show you around and answer your questions that you probably have."

She nodded, thankful to have someone who seemed to be on her side.

XXX

"Do you remember your name?" Alby asked after the tour.

She shook her head.

"Don't worry, that happens to all of us. It'll come back after a few days." He said reassuringly.

After a few more moments, he said, "Not much of a talker, huh?"

She stopped walking, making him stop as well to turn and look at her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes before placing her hand on her her throat. She shook her head.

His eyes widened. "You can't talk, can you?"

She nodded. She's so weak she can't even talk.

He rubbed his face with his hands, thinking about what to do with this new information. He was quiet for a few seconds before he sighed out loud.

"We can work this out. How about we give you a pen and paper to write down what you want to say. Sound good?" Alby asked, smiling at her.

She nodded, smiling at him in return.

He left to go grab the pen and paper and told her to stay there. The Glade really was a beautiful place. The green grass looked healthy along with the bright trees. The smell of fresh air was pleasant, even though the slicers place was nearby. The only thing about this place that gave her an eerie feel was the walls.

Four huge walls surrounded the Glade, keeping them inside. Alby told her that past the walls was the maze. A dangerous place with a never ending twists and turns and dead ends. Alby explained to her that they had runners who ran the maze everyday, looking for a way out. But the maze changed every night, so it's been hard to find a way out.

She sat down on the warm grass and looked at herself. She had a slight tan and a skinny body. She wasn't short, maybe 5' 7" or 5' 8" Her hair was a dark brown that had some waves.

She was wearing a ruby red shirt and grey jeans along with her boots. She looked at her hands, noticing how they looked soft and well taken care of. She looked at her left hand and noticed a ring on her ring finger.

Was she married?!

She would've remembered that, right? But if she couldn't remember her own name how is she supposed to know if she's married?

The silver ring was medium size in width, the top half of it was circled in small diamonds, the bottom half said, _True Love Waits_.

She didn't know how to feel about this new development.

"Here ya go, she-bean." Alby said, drawing her out of her thoughts.

She took the notebook and pencil from him with a questioning gaze, wondering what was with all of the nicknames.

He chuckled. "That's what we call all of the newcomers, along with greenie and green bean. She-bean is special though because you're the only one to be called it."

She nodded. She didn't really like being called that, but it would have to do, she supposed.

"Now there are three rules that everyone has to abide by. One, do your part. We won't be having any slackers here. Two, don't harm any other gladers, we cannot be turning on each other. We are all we got. And three, never go into the maze, unless you are a runner." Alby listed off.

She nodded. She could follow these rules. She didn't really want to go out beyond the grey walls covered in ivy anyhow.

"The runners will be back soon and then we can have your bonfire." Alby said.

'My bonfire?' She wrote down, showing him her question.

He nodded. "Every greenie gets a party to welcome him, or her now, to the Glade."

She nodded.

"The sun will be going down soon, so the runners should be back any time, when they come back, I can introduce you to my second-in-command."

She gave him another smile, not really knowing how to respond.

As if Alby knew it was going to happen, she saw a group of boys emerge from the opening of the maze. They were shoving each other around, laughing as they began to jog over to the kitchens.

"Tomorrow you will begin to try out for all the jobs we have available. I don't know how many jobs you can do without a voice, but we'll see." Alby said as they began to walk to the kitchen themselves. "Who knows, you might be more capable than you think."

She gave him a pointed look that begged to differ and he just laughed.

When they got to the kitchen, the boys that were in there stopped talking immediately and turned to look at them. The new greenie blushed and shuffled on her feet.

Alby noticed her discomfort and glared at everyone. The other boys immediately stopped staring and went back to eating. She could still feel their glances on her though.

Alby led her over to a tall, buff man who was handing out food. He had a huge smile on his face when they made eye contact.

"Hey there Alby, little lady." He nodded at her. "I can't believe the rumors are true: the new greenie is a girl."

She smiled at him and waved.

"This is Frypan, greenie, or Fry for short. He's in charge of cooking around here." Alby explained.

Fry nodded. "Yep. And I make the best stew around. Want some? I bet your starving!"

Suddenly shy, she nodded. She mouth, "Thank-you," to him as he handed her a bowl.

Fry looked a little confused and Alby told him her predicament. Fry flushed, looking a bit embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry-"

She waved it off. She didn't really need any pity.

"Thanks Fry." Alby said as he pulled her away from the cook. She waved goodbye to Fry as they walked away, Frypan enthusiastically waved back.

Alby led her over to the table where the runners were. There were only a few that really stuck out to her. An Asian boy, with dark black hair and a lopsided smile, a brunette, with dark blue eyes and slight scar on his neck, and lastly, a dirty blonde haired teen. He was lean and had chocolate brown eyes.

The boys were laughing when they got over but stopped soon after they noticed Alby and the greenie arrived.

"Boys, meet the new greenie. Greenie, this is Minho, Ben, and Newt, they are the top runners we have." Alby introduced.

She nodded, placing their names with their faces. Minho grinned at her.

"They weren't lying when they said there was a girl greenie, huh?" He said.

Alby shook his head. "I don't know what's changed but the creators apparently thought we needed a girls touch."

They laughed for a few seconds before Minho shook her hand.

"Nice to meet ya, greenie." Minho greeted.

She nodded her head and mouthed, "You too."

The boys looked confused before shifting their gazes to Alby. Alby sighed, "It's going to get old telling this to people. She can't talk. Don't know why, but she can't. Creators probably did that to her."

Who were the creators and why did it seem like everyone hated them?

Ben shook her hand next. "That's too bad. Those shucking creators need to stop playing with us."

She silently agreed with him. If the creators did this to her, she didn't like them as well.

"It's wonderful to meet you, greenie." Newt said, a genuine smile on his face. She knew she was going to get along with him instantly.

He went to shake her hand as he was saying, "I feel bad for ya, having to deal with all-"

Their hands touched. She felt a horrible pain shoot down her arm and her head began to pound horrifically. She let go of her stew, clutching her head as it fell onto the floor.

She could hear Newt groaning in pain.

"Greenie!" Ben shouted.

"Newt! What's wrong with them?" She heard Minho ask.

She swayed, not being able to focus on staying upright as felt a tear slide down her face. She fell into someone's arms, and she found herself staring at Alby as he yelled for the med-jacks.

Why is she constantly passing out?


	3. Chapter 2

3rd Person POV

" _Come on lil' sis." Her brother said, showing her his puppy dog eyes._

 _She glared at him. He was making fun of her because of the age difference again. He always did this and it always got on her nerves._

 _"Please don't be mad at me, Bambi?" He begged. Bambi was a nickname he gave her because of her Bambi like eyes._

 _She grunted, turning away from him so she didn't have to look at him._

 _"Now don't be like that, sis." He said. "I'll sneak you into the boys dorm and let you spend the night with us if you forgive me?"_

 _Smiling, she nodded. She loves spending the night with her brother, boyfriend, and friends. They always had so much fun and rarely got into trouble because she and her brother were Chancellor Paige's favorite._

 _Her brother smiled, "Well let's go, Bambi."_

 _Smiling, she dragged her brother to his shared room with five other boys. He opened it and they both walked inside. The younger twin was pulled into her boyfriends arms immediately._

 _"Hey love." Her boyfriend kissed her forehead, knowing that her brother wouldn't like it if he saw them kissing._

 _Her boyfriend heard her in his head._ "Hey baby."

 _"Don't hog her!" Another one of her friends pulled her into a hug next. "What did he do this time?"_

 _"I was teasing her about being born first." Her brother said with a cheeky grin._

 _"As usual." Another one of her friend's said._

 _Her boyfriend smiled sympathetically. "Well I know I should be defending her but you got her to spend the night again, so I'm not complaining."_

 _Her brother and her friend gagged. She just smiled at them innocently as her boyfriend pulled her closer to his chest._

 _Her boyfriend smiled at her. "What can I say, I love you, Mae."_

 _Mae._

 _Mae._

Mae. That's her name.

Mae opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the light streaming in through the cracks in the wood on the wall.

Mae's head was pounding, but it didn't feel nearly as bad as it did before she went unconscious.

She went to sit up, but restraints were keeping her from doing so. They strapped her down?! Why would they do that?! It's not like she wanted all of this to happened!

She pulled at the restraints once more, but they didn't budge. She made a sad attempt to call out for someone, but only her breathing could be heard.

After a few minutes or so of just laying there, Mae heard footsteps as voices coming from the hall before entering into her room.

Mae quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping.

"You sure your okay, Newt?" She heard Alby ask. Newt! Thank goodness he's okay!

She wouldn't admit this out loud but she was a little worried about him.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm good mate. I just... I don't know what happened." Newt sounded confused.

 _Join the club_ , Mae thought, sounding bitter in her own head.

"I wouldn't really like that, but thanks for asking." Newt said, sounding sarcastic.

"I didn't ask you anything, Newt." Alby said.

"Wait, you didn't just ask me to join the club?" Newt asked, sounding a bit scared.

Mae figured Alby shook his head because she didn't hear him reply out loud.

 _Newt, can you hear me?_ She asked in her head again.

"Of course I can hear you, Alby, I'm right next to you!" Newt explained. "And when did you learn to speak with your mouth closed?"

"I didn't. Newt you better stop playing these games on me." Alby warned.

"Me? I'm the one hearing voices in my head!" Newt exclaimed, sounding distressed.

Mae shoot her eyes open. Newt could hear her! He could hear her!!!

She frantically began to pat her hands down on the bed she was on, causing enough noise for them to realize she was awake.

She purposely made eye contact with Newt and began to say in her head, _That's me that you hear in your head, Newt! I don't know how or why, but that's me_!

He looked a bit pale. "That's you, who is speaking in my head?"

She nodded. _You have to believe me!_

Alby stares between the two, his eyebrows furrowed while he tried to figure out what the hell was happening.

"Prove it."

 _Untie me and I will._

Newt nodded and began to let her out of her restraints. Alby opened his mouth to speak, "I don't know if you should-"

"If she's speaking in my mind then I need her to prove it. She's not going to be able to do that tied down, Alby." Newt said, finishing up on the last restraint.

She pointed to her book and pencil across the room. _Hand me my notebook and pencil, please._

Newt nodded and got it for her. He handed it to her and she began to write something down.

Newt nodded as she explained what she was doing.

Mae handed the book to Alby who looked lost. "Wait, what's happening?"

"To prove it's actually her in my head, she's going to write down a sentence and hand it to you so she can't change it. Then she's going to speak it in my head and I'll say it out loud. If it's right, than it's her, if not, than she's fooling around with me somehow." Newt explained quickly.

"Okay, That makes sense. Ready?" Alby asked, looking at the sentence she had written down.

Newt nodded and then he heard a voice say, _My name is Mae._

He repeated the sentence out loud and Alby looked shocked before turning the book around, clearly showing the written words Newt had heard and spoken.

Newt didn't know how to feel. So, he smiled at the greenie and said, "Nice to know the voice in my head's name, huh Mae?"

Blushing, she nodded.

Alby watched the two interact with a raised eyebrow. "Well this changes somethings."

"Of course it does. Mae is speaking in my head." Newt said.

"Maybe this is her way of communicating with us. Because Mae can't speak physically, she speaks through you, Newt." Alby tried to make sense of this.

Newt smiled at Mae. "I'm flattered, Mae."

Mae blushed. _You're welcome? But I didn't exactly choose you to be my speaker-person_.

"I'm wounded. That hurt." Newt said, putting a hand over his heart.

She let out an airy laugh. But Newt heard the actual laugh in his head. "This is going to take some getting use to."

"And listening to a one sided conversation is going to take some getting use to as well." Alby said.

"We can't tell the others. Think of how they will react when they find out Mae can speak in my mind. They will freak and call for a banishment of her and maybe even me as well." Newt said.

Alby nodded. "I agree with you. From now on, only certain people will know. Like us, and the rest of the keepers."

Newt and Mae nodded.

"We will have the Gathering tonight after sundown. We have to keep this quiet, so I'll tell the keepers about it."

 _What do we do till then?_

Newt jumped, frightened by Mae suddenly talking to him.

Alby looked at him expectantly and Newt repeated the question for her.

"Get to know each other. It seems like you two are going to be spending a lot of time together." Alby left with a wink, leaving a rather flustered Newt and a blushing Mae.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

3rd Person POV

 _How long were we unconscious for?_

"About two days apparently. Everyone was worried. Alby told me people thought you tried to kill me." Newt whispered, making sure no one heard him. "Though that's far from it actually."

He gave her a cheeky grin which she returned.

 _So you're a runner?_

He nodded. "Second fastest after Minho of course. The bloody shank likes to rub it in all the time."

Mae laughed but held back a frown. The words were very similar to the ones she heard in her weird dream.

"Have any ideas what you're gonna get, greenie?" Newt asked.

Mae shook her head. _Maybe a track hoe or med-jack or something. I don't think I could be a runner. I run out of breath quickly, so exercising is not my thing._

He nodded, understanding what she meant. "I never would've thought that I was going to be a runner. But look at me now. But being a runner is risky. Grievers can roam during the day, it's rare, but not uncommon."

Mae nodded. Alby told her about grievers. They were ugly monsters with a stinger that would bring you immense pain if stung. Alby told her they called the process the Changing, for you were never the same after you were stung.

 _How long have you been here for?_

Newt stiffened before answering crisply, "Almost two years."

 _Two years?! And you haven't gone crazy yet?_

Newt laughed, his posture relaxing. "Nah, not yet, love."

Mae blushed at the new nickname. She didn't bother to correct him, though. She found herself actually liking the nickname. It was better than greenie.

"Want some dinner before the Gathering tonight?" Newt asked.

Mae nodded and followed him as they went to the kitchens. Many of the boys stared at them as they walked by, not even bothering to hide it.

Newt noticed this and gave anyone who stared at them a glare, placing his hand on her lower back as he guided her. Mae ignored the sparks she felt at the contact.

"Newt! Greenie! Welcome back to the land of the living!" Frypan greeted as he was serving two people their dinner.

"Yeah ya shanks!" One of the boys said chuckling.

"Hardy har har, guys. Funny." Newt rolled his eyes. "Mae, this is Zart and Winston. You already know Fry."

Fry looked surprised. "Remembered your name, huh, little lady?"

Mae nodded. At least she knew something about herself.

"Well it's great to meet the girl who knocked Newt out!" Winston laughed before going to sit down to eat.

"Yeah, great job by the way!" Zara agreed before going to accompany Winston.

Was that a compliment or an insult? She couldn't tell.

"Don't take that to the heart." Newt whispered to her, seeming to just know what she was thinking. "They were messing with me more than you."

Mae nodded. It feels like she's been doing that a lot lately.

"What do you have for us today, Fry?" Newt asked the cook.

"We are having tomato soup and salad on the side." Frypan states, getting them each a plate and bowl.

He handed the food to the two and Newt thanked him for the both of them.

"Anytime Newt, see ya Mae."

Newt and Mae both sat down at one of the wooden tables. Newt dug in and Mae paced herself. She doesn't know the last time that she had food.

The tomato soup was delicious! Frypan was a great cook! But it was missing something.

 _I'll be right back._

Newt nodded and watched as she left. She went straight to Frypan, notebook and pencil in hand as she began to scribble something out for him. She showed him what she wrote and Frypan nodded happily.

Newt watched as Frypan added a few things to the soup before trying it himself. He's eyes almost popped out of his head. They had a short conversation before Mae came back with some cilantro and pepper.

She pulled the leaves off and put some in both of their bowls before putting some pepper in there as well. She stirred it around a bit before holding up a spoonful for Newt to try.

"What are you-" Newt was caught off by Mae shoving the spoon in his mouth.

It somehow tasted better. Frypan's cooking always was the best here in the Glade and Newt didn't think his food could get any better. He was wrong.

Newt swallowed the soup. "I think you might've just found yourself a job, love."

Mae blushed. _Thanks Newt. That means a lot._

They sat at talked for ages. Mostly about random stuff. She found out his favorite color was green and he was probably seventeen. His best friends were Alby and Minho, obviously, and he said that if he wasn't a runner he'd be a track hoe.

She told him about herself as well. Her favorite color is sky blue and she was either sixteen or seventeen. She didn't have many friends yet but she counted Newt and Alby to be one of hers.

"Glad to know that we're friends, greenie." Newt said.

She nodded. _Well I can speak inside your mind, Newt, so I hope we would be. Otherwise there would be some issues._

He laughed and nodded.

 _I'm sorry about what happened the other night,_ Mae sounded sad to him as she spoke in his mind. _I didn't know any of this was going to happen._

Newt stopped her from continuing. "Hey. It's fine. I survived and now I can hear you inside my head."

Newt paused. "Never thought I'd say that before."

Mae gigged and Newt felt accomplished.

XXXX

The Gathering is a meeting of all the Keepers along with Alby and Newt, which happens usually in life threatening situations when something extremely serious needs to be sorted out or when there is a punishment needed to be sorted out due to someone's actions.

Newt and Alby are sort of like the judges and the Keepers are the jury.

The person in trouble is the one on trial.

Mae sat in the last chair of the thirteen that were there. There are ten for the ten Keepers, two for the leaders (Alby and Newt), And the last one, AKA the one Mae is sitting in, is for the person in trouble.

Mae doesn't think she's in trouble. At least, she hopes she's not. It's not her fault that she accidentally caused a telepathic relationship with Newt.

Mae only recognized five of them. She obviously knew who Newt and Alby were, but the Keepers that she recognized were Winston, Zart, Frypan, Gally, and Minho.

"What's going on here, Alby?" Gally asked.

Instantly people began to talk.

"Yeah Alby!"

"What happened to Newt and the greenie two days ago?"

"Is she standing on trial?"

"Are we going to banish her?"

Newt went into defense. "Nobody is going to be banished!"

The Keepers went quiet, finally stopping.

 _Thanks_. Mae said to Newt, who nodded in return.

"Alright." Alby began. "Everyone here obviously knows the new greenie, Mae, who is our very first girl and cannot, ah, speak, yes?"

Everyone either nodded or stated their agreement out loud.

"Well two days ago, when Mae was being introduced to Newt, something happened. We don't know exactly what happened," Alby said, "but it caused a weird outcome."

Alby motioned for Newt to take it from there.

"Well," Newt began, "I was feeling pretty good two days ago. I'd didn't have anything wrong with me. I wasn't sick nor was I becoming sick. But when I went to shake Mae's hand when us runners were being introduced to her, I felt incredible pain."

Mae grabbed her arm, remembering the pain she felt shooting down her arm that day.

"It was terrible. I suddenly had a banging headache and before I knew it, I was out. I woke up to Alby talking to Clint while I was laying in bed earlier this afternoon." Newt leaned up against one of the beams supporting the structure. "I don't really remember much else."

"So what did she do to you?" Gally asked, his face turning red. "Obviously you wouldn't call a Gathering just for that?"

"Of course not, Gally," Alby said. "We called this meeting to show you what happened because of her."

"Minho, come here." Alby said, causing the Keeper to stand up and walk over to him.

"I want you to write something down. A sentence preferably." Alby handed him a pencil and paper. "Let no one see it. Mae, you know what to do."

Mae nodded and walked to Newt, having him sit back down so she could tie a mask around his eyes.

"What are you doing Alby?" Gally asked, his patience wearing thin.

"Trust me, Gally, you'll want to see this." Alby said. "You done Minho, Mae?"

They both nodded and Mae walked over to Alby and Minho.

"Now, Mae here, seems to be able to speak to Newt, in his mind." Alby said, deadpanning it only a lot.

"What?" Gally asked. "Are you kidding right now?"

"Yeah, what do you mean, she can speak in his mind?" Winston asked, scratching his head.

"Let's just watch and listen, yeah?" Alby asked. "Minho, you haven't showed anyone what you wrote, yes?"

Minho nodded, holding the paper close to his chest.

"Okay, good. Now we are going to have Mae read the paper and tell it to Newt. Minho, show her the paper."

Minho nodded and showed her the paper. Mae held back a laugh when she read the sentence before saying it to Newt.

"Well, Newt?" Alby asked.

"I didn't really know what to write but this is a really weird Gathering." Newt recited from what Mae told him.

Everyone turned back to Minho who's mouth was open partially. He turned the paper around to reveal those exact words.

The Keepers began to whisper. They couldn't believe their eyes and ears! Mae can actually speak to Newt telepathically.

"How are we supposed to know this is real?" Gally asked. "That this isn't some trick?"

"She's been talking to me this way all day." Newt said, pulling of the mask and turning back around to face the group.

"I did see you nodding your head at her at dinner." Frypan admitted. "And she didn't have anything to write with. So how could they have been communicating then?"

Mae gave him a grateful smile.

"We can have you do it if you want, Gally?" Newt suggested.

Gally nodded with a smirk. "Yeah. Okay."

Minho sat back down an Gally got the paper and pencil. He wrote something down and handed it to Mae after she tied Newt's mask on.

She gave Gally a smile as she read what he wrote. 'I don't believe this klunk for a second.'

Newt repeated this out loud once Mae told him and Gally's smirk fell. He sat back down in his seat as Mae showed everyone what he wrote.

I don't believe this klunk for a second.

More gasps came out of people this time around. If they didn't believe them before they surely believed them now.

"Is Newt the only one she can speak to?" Zart asked.

"As far as we know." Newt answered.

"Is this the reason why she can't speak? So she can speak to Newt in his mind?" Minho asked, his face scrunched up.

Newt shrugged. "Maybe. The creators might have done this to her and I. We don't really know."

"But we do know, that this cannot leave this room. No one outside of this room can know." Alby said. "Good that?"

"Good that." Everyone answered.

"Good." Alby nodded. "Dismissed."

Everyone gave her a few weird and in awe glances as they walked by her. Minho came to her and sling his arm around her.

"Well, that was an interesting Gathering."


	5. Chapter 4

3rd Person POV

"Wake up, love."

Newt shook her awake the next morning. Mae groaned, _Five more minutes, Newt..._

He laughed and shook his head. "Come on, Mae. I already talked to Alby and he said you can try out for a cook first if you want. He really liked dinner yesterday so he thought he would let you skip the slicers and baggers."

Mae shot up from her bed. _Really? Thank you so much!_

She tackled him in a hug and they both landed on the floor. Newt landed on his back while Mae hovered over him, trying to stop herself from crushing him.

His hands found her torso, helping her stay off him. She gave him a dazzling smile as her tangled hair hung down beside her face.

Newt felt his heart skip a beat. He never really noticed how beautiful Mae was until now. Her doe brown eyes were so magnetic that they demanded to be looked upon and her pouty pink lips begged to be kissed. Newt felt his cheeks heat up at these thoughts.

 _Newt? Are you alright? You're looking at me funny._ Mae said to him.

Newt cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm, uh, okay."

 _Good. Here let me get off of you._ Mae got off of him and helped him up. _Thanks for letting me stay here with you while the builders are working on my own little room._

He nodded, his thoughts from a few moments ago forgotten. "Of course. We can't have you sleeping with those hormonal shanks out there alone."

She shuddered. She hoped none of the boys would ever try to do something to her that she didn't want them to do.

"I have to get going soon, love, runners work earlier than everyone else. So do cooks, but you're just trying out for the position. You don't get the pleasure of waking up at seven every morning so you can feed over thirty boys."

Mae snorted and combed her hair before putting it in a terribly messy bun.

"I'll leave you to get ready. I'll see you at dinner, love." Newt have her a wave before leaving.

She only had two other pairs of outfits, including the one outfit she had as sleepwear, so it wasn't really hard to choose what to wear. She wore a plaid shirt and jeggings. She slipped on a pair tennis shoes and wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

She walked out of Newt's room and made her way to the kitchen, waving to a few people in her way.

"Hey little lady." Frypan greeted when he saw her approaching. "You ready to start."

Mae nodded. After washing her hands and putting on an apron, Fry led her to the back of the kitchen where no one could see them. They had tons of pots and pans and eating utensils stored back there.

"I'm going to give you something rather easy to start with. Chocolate chip cookies." Frypan said with a smile. "We don't normally have time to make dessert everyday for dinner, but maybe you can if you pass."

Mae nodded. She could do this. Easy peasy.

"Here's the recipe for the cookies. Everything you need should be on that table right over there. When you're ready to bake them, give me a call, 'kay?" Fry asked, a gentle smile on his face.

Mae nodded and got to work.

Two hours later, Mae was done. Her chocolate chip cookies were made to perfection and she just hoped they were good. She got Frypan to come over an try them.

He looked at the golden brown food in front of him. "These look great! But let's see if they actually are edible. Try one at the same time?"

She nodded and they both grabbed a cookie. On the count of three, they both took a bite.

Both Mae and Fry moaned. They were amazing! The chocolate melted in their mouths and their taste buds begged for more.

Fry shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth after saying, "These, are the greatest cookies I've ever had. After mine of course." Mae rolled her eyes but a smile graced her lips. "The only thing wrong with these is that you might've put too much butter and flour in them. But no one will be able to taste the difference!"

She smiled. She was so proud of herself! Only a few things wrong with them. She could work with that.

"We'll give out the rest during lunch. The boys will be dying to get more. You should probably start making some for dinner." Frypan said, a proud smile on his face.

Mae nodded, practically bouncing where she stood before going off to make about three dozen more.

Xxxxxx

A few minutes before sundown Mae sat on the ground, about thirty feet from the opening of the maze. Truth be told she didn't want to be any where near it. It gave her the creeps.

Her face and clothes had flour on them and in her hand sat three of the cookies she made, wrapped in a napkin. She saved them for Newt, Minho, and Ben. She knew running would give them an appetite so she thought she would give them a treat for all the hard work they'd done.

Frypan has talked to Alby about how good she's done in the kitchen today and he said that she's now a cook!

She could practically scream in joy and dance in a small circle she was so proud of herself.

After what felt like forever, the runners came jogging out of the maze. Seeing Newt, Mae got up and ran over to him, cookies in hand.

Newt laughed when he saw her. She wasn't wrong when she said she couldn't be a runner. She was a bit clumsy and was tripping over herself.

"Hey there, love, how was it?" Newt asked, taking in her disheveled appearance.

Mae lifted up the cookies covered in a napkin. A smile was planted on her pink lips.

Minho and Ben walked over to them. "What do yah have there?"

She opened the napkin and showed them three of her cookies. Minho immediately gasped.

"Chocolate chip cookies! I haven't had one of these in forever!" Minho grabbed his and shoved it in his mouth.

Groaning, he said, "Thewse arw soooo gwoood!"

Shrugging Ben and Newt took one, biting into their cookies only a second after. Both of their eyes widened.

Newt quickly swallowed. "You made these?"

Mae nodded, her hands clasped together. _Do you like them? It was my first time making them, at least, I think it was._

"These are fantastic, Mae!"

Mae blushed at the compliment. She's been told plenty of time today that the cookies were good, but for some reason, it made her happier hearing Newt say it himself.

The boys ate the rest of their cookies and Minho sighed.

"I'm going to miss that cookie, but hell, was it good." He stated happily.

Mae pointed to the kitchen. _I made way more. There in the kitchen. For dinner._

"You made more?" Newt asked. He and the other boys looked at each other before taking off to the kitchen, shoving each other on their way.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

Hey everyone!

I hoped y'all liked the new chapter!!!

It may be a bit short, idk for sure, but it helps the story move along by giving Mae her official job as a Glader!

 _INSERTNAME09:_ I am so happy you are liking this story so far! I hoped you liked this chapter!!! And I am also glad you like the storyline.

 _You Only Live Once-Cherish It:_ Thank you soooooo much! You read _I'm Not Normal,_ Yeah? I'm happy to see that you are still reading my fics! Great username btw!

Anyways, I'll updated tomorrow! I've already finished the part where Thomas and the others escape WCKD in the beginning of the Scorch.

Xoxo,

Rock0bye


	6. Chapter 5

3rd Person POV

The next day Newt took Mae to carve her name in the stone wall. It looked harder than it seemed, but that might've been just because Mae had no muscle on her at all.

A month passed and Mae and Newt were as close as ever. They were together all the time and only a small handful of people knew why. She would even greet Newt when he came back from his runner duties with some sort of treat she baked that day for dinner.

Mae hadn't had many problems with any of the boys. She had been flirted with a few times, to which Alby saved her and scared the flirters away, but other than that, no one gave her a hard time.

Today a new greenie would be coming to the Glade. Mae was sort of relieved that she wouldn't be referred to as "Greenie" any longer.

Mae had already finished working on lunch so she took a short break. Her legs dangled over the tree that she was currently sitting on.

She was near the Deadheads, where they buried the remains of animals and the few Gladers that had died in the past two years.

It freaked her out to be this close to human remains, but it was the only place she could get some alone time. Living with thirty boys makes a girl need to get away.

She and Newt discovered that she could speak in his mind from all distances, as long as he wasn't in the maze. Somehow, it kept her from doing so.

It was quite an amusing to be able to say something to Newt around Minho and Newt start to laugh. Minho obviously doesn't know why he's laughing and glares at Mae jokingly. Mae just gives him an innocent smile before walking away.

Mae smiled at the thought. Minho has become one of her close friends along with Newt, Alby, and Fry. She was lucky to have them all as her friends.

She heard the blaring of the alarm, telling the gladers that the Creators were sending up a greenie along with supplies. Mae learned that they sent up supplies once a week and a greenie once a month.

Mae wanted to go greet the new greenie, but her break was almost over. No offense to the greenie, but she did not want to spend her last few minutes of peace with a bunch of boys.

She sat there for a few more moments before she heard one of the boys yelling with glee and amusement, "We got another runner!"

Mae peered over a few branches that were in her way. She then could clearly see a person running away from the box and towards the deadheads.

Towards her tree to be more exact.

She heard the sound of pounding feet and heavy pants for breath as the boy came near. He stopped and caught his breath, leaning up against a tree that was across from hers.

He looked completely petrified. He was maybe fifteen. His green eyes darted back and forth in fright. He had dusty brown hair that was cut short and a mole under his ear.

Mae could hear him talking to himself.

"Oh God, where am I? What's my name?" He began to pace. "What is this place?"

Mae looked at him, hoping not to cause any sounds as she slowly climbed down the tree.

"What's my name? I should know it. Why don't I know it?!" The boy began to shake. Mae has been there before. If he didn't calm down, he was going to pass out.

Not wanting to scare him, Mae softy touched his shoulder.

It didn't work.

The young boy panicked and shoved her onto the ground. Mae fell to the ground hard and the boy turned to look at her.

He stared at her, looking sorry for just a moment before the boy took off running again.

Mae laid there for a few moments, making sure she was okay to stand. Her back hurt but she didn't think it anything was broken. She was just going to be sore for a while she believed.

She sat up just as Alby came running over to her.

"You okay, Mae?" He asked, helping her up. "I saw him push you. It probably wasn't smart to go up to him."

Mae nodded.

"Go get checked out by the med-jacks. I'll go after the greenie." said Alby as he looked in the direction the kid went then back at her.

She shook her head. "I'm fine," she mouthed.

"If Newt found out that you got hurt and didn't go to Clint to get checked out, he'd kill me." Alby said.

Mae shrugged at this sudden information. Would he really do that?

"He cares about you Mae." Alby said softly. "So please go get checked out?"

With a defeated look, Mae nodded.

Alby smiled. "Good. Now I've got a greenie to catch."

She laughed at him and began to walk back to the infirmary.

Xxxxx

Wincing as Clint dabbed some alcohol on her back, Mae knew she was wrong when she thought her back was going to just be sore.

Turns out that a rock must've cut some skin open. The cuts weren't deep enough to bleed or anything but Clint had to clean and disinfect them because of the dirt.

"You'll be fine after a few days of no straining activity. Don't lift anything heavy up. Stuff like that. You have some ugly bruises on your back but they aren't anything to worry about." Clint informed her as he continued to clean at the small cuts.

She nodded and turned around to give him a grateful smile.

"It's no big deal. It's just my job." Clint told her.

She shrugged and tried not to think about the coolness of the alcohol stinging her back.

"There. All done-"

"Why the bloody hell are you in the infirmary?!" A British accented man cut off Clint.

Newt was having a pretty normal day, well, as normal as his day could be. He had walked into the Glade with a laughing Minho by his side. Everything felt pretty normal.

Except for one thing: Mae didn't greet him like she normally did when he got back.

He ran over to Alby who seemed to be talking to the new arrival.

"Hey Newt!" Alby greeted. "This is the new greenie, greenie, this is Newt, the second-in-command. He's in charge whenever I'm not available."

Newt gave the greenie a tight smile. "Welcome to the Glade." He turned back to Alby. "Have you seen Mae lately?"

Alby seemed to be keeping something from him. "Um, yes-"

"Great! Where is she?" Newt asked. His chocolate brown eyes gazed over the Glade, searching for the brunette.

"Well she's in the infirmary, but Newt-"

Newt didn't hear the rest of what he saying because he took off. Why was she in the infirmary? Is she seriously hurt? Did something bad happen to her?

He couldn't hear Clint talking due to the sound of his racing heart in his ears. But he saw him and ran into the room, asking, "Why the bloody hell are you in the infirmary?!"

Clint and Mae both jumped when Newt came storming in. Newt's eyes wondered to her back that had the bruises and angry cuts. He tightened his hands into fists at the sight.

Clint looked back and forth between the two. "I'll just take this as my cue to leave."

The Keeper of Med-jacks then walked out of the room, leaving the two alone.

Mae gave Newt a smile, to which he returned with a, "Who did that to you? Who do I need to kill?"

 _No one, Newt. Calm down. The greenie-_

"That boy did that to you?" Newt asked, "And I was nice to him?! I'm going to kill that little-"

 _Newt. Just let me explain. Please?_

Newt hesitated but nodded at the sound of desperation in her voice. She smiled and pulled him over to sit on the bed with him.

 _I was in the deadheads alone when he came running. He looked scared and I stupidly went from behind and grabbed his shoulder. He freaked and shoved me to the ground._ Mae gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. _It was all just an accident. Nothing to worry about._

Newt stared at her as she carefully pulled down a hoodie that wasn't hers. It was too big on her and the sleeves were longer than her arms.

After a moment he said, "Don't ever do something like that to me again."

 _Never again._ She agreed. _But don't you dare go and threaten that poor boy, Newt._

He pulled her into a hug. "We'll see."

Mae laughed and hugged him back. He was sweaty but Mae didn't mind.

"Love?"

 _Hmmm?_

"Is that my hoodie you're wearing?"


	7. Chapter 6

_INSERTNAME09:_ *shrugs, looking from side to side mysteriously*

Xxxxxx

3rd Person POV

Mae blushed, hiding her head further into his chest.

 _Nooooooo._

Newt laughed. "Mmm-hmm, sure. Come on, let's go get some dinner. The bonfire will be starting soon."

Nodding, Mae pulled away and began to walk to the kitchen. She felt bad about not being able to make the desserts that she wanted to.

"Don't worry about it, Mae, I'm sure everyone will understand." Newt told her.

 _Did I say that to you?_

He nodded, a smirk tugging at his lips.

 _I didn't mean too. Sorry._

"No harm no foul. C'mon." Newt reassured with a smile.

Xxxx

They were joined by Minho and Alby as the bonfire began. Gally began playing his "fun" game where you try to shove the opposing player out of the circle. Gally has only been beat a few times according to Newt. Once by Alby and Minho, and one time by a fellow builder of his. Newt told her that Gally and the builder are pretty close now.

If memory serves correctly, it was called the Fight Circle.

The group of friends watched as Gally threw another person out of the circle. The person who Mae is just now realizing is Alex. A boy that didn't seem to like her at all.

Mae had no idea why he didn't like her, but Alex seemed to despise her. She often caught him glaring at her. Despite all the attempts to get him to like her, he never gave her a chance.

Alex gave Gally a nasty glare before retreating back to the log he was sitting on.

 _Do you think Alex hates me?_

Newt, shocked by the sudden question, shook his head. "I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

 _He's always glaring at me. Whenever I try to talk to him, he walks away._

"Give him some time, love." Newt replied. "He'll come around eventually."

Mae nodded, getting another spoonful of stew. _You're right. Thanks Newt._

"Of course," said Newt, as he watched the reflection of the flames in her eyes.

She gave him a bright smile before accidentally dropping her spoon. _Darn it, I'll be back._

Newt nodded and watched as she left to get a new spoon. She waved to some of the boys as they got her attention.

"Shoot, man," Minho smirked, "She has you hooked."

Newt turned back to look at him, confusion laced in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Minho gave him a teasing look. "Love? You literally are calling her love! And don't think I haven't noticed how close you are with her! You guys are always together when you're not in the maze."

Newt scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"That is some BS right there." Minho stated. "Don't you remember how you ran to the infirmary when you found out she was hurt?"

"Any good friend would do that." Newt said defensively.

"True. But a person who is only a friend wouldn't give a boy the death stare just for looking at her." Minho finished.

"He's got you there, Newt." Alby chimed in.

He opened his mouth to reply but that's when Mae came back, a new spoon in hand as she rejoined them. She gave them all a happy smile before sitting back down next to Newt.

She noticed the looks Alby and Minho were giving the two and she looked at them suspiciously. _Did I miss something?_

Newt shook his head. "Nope. Not one thing, lo- Mae."

This time she gave him a doubtful look. One eyebrow was quirked up as she stared at him, and Newt felt himself begin to grow anxious at her unnerving stare.

Finally she looked away and began to eat her soup. Newt had to hold back a sigh of relief, giving the two smug-looking boys that sat behind them dirty looks.

Xxxx

The next day Mae was up bright and early to help the other cooks prepare breakfast.

She smiled at Zart as he thanked her for the meal and left. They were having eggs and bacon for breakfast and Mae began to hate the spell of grease.

She hadn't noticed the greenie had stopped to get breakfast until he cleared his throat.

She turned around to face him and he had an embarrassed look on his face. "Umm, hi."

She waved and gave him a polite smile. Pointing to the food, she wordlessly asked him if he wanted anything.

He nodded. "Uh, just some eggs please."

Mae nodded and gave him a small plate of scrambled eggs. The greenie took it with a nervous smile.

"Umm, thanks." He stood there silently for a moment before continuing. "I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. I was scared more or less and you scared me even more."

She nodded. She sort of deserved what happened to her. That's what you get when you scare someone who's on the verge of a panic attack.

"But that doesn't excuse my actions." The greenie sighed. "So I'm sorry, Mae. That is your name, yeah?"

Mae nodded.

"After Alby found me yesterday he told me that you were just trying to help." He bit his lip. "He also sort of threatened to throw me in the pit if I hurt you again."

She laughed. That sounded like Alby.

"You have some good friends here, Mae." The greenie said. "Don't let them go."

She smiled. He truly was a sweet kid. Those were some very wise words for someone who seemed to be fifteen.

"He bothering you, Mae?" Fry asked, coming from behind and giving the boy a glare.

Somehow it had spread through the Glade what happened between her and the greenie.

She quickly shook her head, giving the now frightened boy a reassuring smile. The greenie smiled back before going to sit down.

"Sometimes I think you're too nice." Frypan said, staring at her curiously.

She shrugged before patting his back and getting back to work.


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update. I've been feeling like crap lately because of cramps. Why do woman have to suffer like this?! It's too much.

Xx

3rd Person POV

Mae rummaged through her only dresser. It wasn't very big, not that it needed to be. She only had a few clothes so it didn't matter. But what she hid in there did matter.

Her first real night at the Glade, Mae had hidden the ring she came up with under a pair of jeans in the far corner.

She didn't want anyone to know she had it. She couldn't trust anyone then. Mae was debating whether or not she could trust her friends with the knowledge of it now.

She found what she was looking for and cradled the ring in her hand. The silver object shined in the little amount of light that the moon provided.

 _True Love Waits_

Why did she have this ring? Who gave it to her?

Mae felt terrible. She had begun to develop feelings for Newt whenever there is a person out there that she loved first.

Maybe, just maybe that person was Newt. But she'll never know. The Creators had taken away all of her memories. How would she ever truly know who the ring was from?

She felt almost queasy as she hid the ring back in its secret spot. Rubbing her head, Mae sat back down on her bed.

She was unbelievably stressed. And why? Because of a stupid ring she can't remember even getting!

"You alright?"

Mae jumped at the sudden noise, looking up to see Newt standing in her doorway.

 _Y-yeah. I'm good._ She moved a strand of hair out of her eyes. _How long have you been standing there?_

"I only just got here." Newt answered. "You sure you're alright?"

Mae nodded, plastering a fake smile on her face. _Yes._

Newt studied her for a moment. "You seem tired. You should probably go to bed."

She agreed with him. Her eyes were heavy and her mind began to fog.

 _Newt?_

"Yes Mae?"

She really wanted to ask him to stay with her. Just this once. She didn't feel like being alone. Her heart was begging that she asked him, but her mind was telling her not to. She didn't feel like fighting with herself.

So, she ignored her heart.

 _Goodnight._

He smiled. "Goodnight Mae."

Xxxx

Mae laid in her bed the next afternoon, her face smashed into the pillow. She was going crazy. Frypan told her to take the day off after someone dropped a bunch of plates on her back when they rammed into her.

Her back ached terribly and she felt like a baby. She pretty much is the baby in the Glade. If she gets hurt, even if it's a simple paper cut, she's told to go to the med-jacks.

She groaned. She felt useless. She wasn't helping and she felt like she was breaking the first rule: do your part.

She heard a knock on her doorframe. Struggling to sit up, Mae shifted her sight over to see the greenie.

She gave him a smile as she finished sitting up. She waved him inside and patted the bed, offering him a place to sit next to her.

The greenie gave her a shy smile before sitting down next to her.

He didn't say anything for a few moments. "I don't know why I'm here to be honest. I guess I still feel bad about hurting you."

Mae put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't stress over it."

The greenie seemed to be able read her lips pretty well. She didn't have to repeat what she said like she normally did. He was a fast learner. That's a good quality to have here in the Glade.

He nodded. "You're right. But this place is sort of driving me nuts and I've only been here for a few days. You're boyfriend, Newt has been here for what? Two years, yeah?"

Mae blushed. "Newt is not my boyfriend."

The greenie looked at her in surprise. "Really? But I see you two with each other all the time."

"That doesn't mean we are dating." Mae tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh. You two just have that couple feel than." He gave her a knowing smile. "But you like him, don't you?"

Her face became even redder. "What? Of course not!"

He laughed. "Whatever you say, Mae."

"And I say that I don't like him." Mae licked her dry lips.

He nodded. "I should probably go. I still got a lot of jobs to try out for. But, um, this is really sudden, but I remembered that my name is Will."

Mae clapped her hands together and pulled him into a hug. Will stumbled slightly but was able to keep himself upright. He hugged her back, placing his hands carefully on her back to avoid harming her more.

"I'm so happy for you, Will." She mouthed to him.

Will smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

Xxxx

Newt was having a pretty terrible day. He forgot his lunch and had to run on an empty stomach because he dropped his breakfast on the ground that morning.

He had a close call with a griever that was roaming the maze and barely got back to the Glade into before the doors shut.

Over all, Newt was feeling pretty crappy. A lot of things seemed to be setting him off. If someone looked at him, he gave them a death stare. If someone tried to talk to him, he walked away.

 _Are you alright, Newt?_ Mae asked him when he barely got out of the maze in time.

Newt simply ignored her, acting as if he didn't see the hurt look in her eyes as he walked away.

Xxxx

"What's going on with you and the greenie?" Newt asked later that night as they ate dinner. She had just come back from talking to the greenie, who she hugged before leaving.

Newt felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach just watching them talk.

 _You've been ignoring me all day and that's all you have to say to me?_ Mae asked him in disbelief.

"Just answer the question, Mae." Newt said, his voice sounding snappy.

 _Nothing. He's a sweet kid, Newt. Smart too. He remembered his name today while we were talking in my room-_

"He was in your room?!" Newt asked, his voice raising. "Why was he in your room?!"

They began to receive glances from other Gladers as Newt yelled at her.

 _Let's talk about it somewhere else, Newt, okay?_ Mae gave the people around her a nervous smile before dragging Newt farther away from everyone. Once they were a good distance away from everyone, Newt stopped.

"Why was he in your room?" Newt asked, his face turning red with anger.

 _You're overreacting, Newt, calm down._

"Don't tell me to calm down, Mae!" Newt shouted at her slightly. "Why don't you just answer the question?!"

Mae glared at him. _He came to apologize-_

"I thought he already said sorry for what happened." Newt stated. "Stop lying to me! I swear, I feel like that's all you ever tell me! Lies!"

Mae had tears in her eyes and her face began to grow red with anger. R _eally? You think that's all I ever tell you?_

He ignored what she said by asking, "Is something going on between the two of you?!"

The brunette looked at him with disgust. _He's two years younger than me, Newt! Why would there be anything going on between us? And even if there was, and there isn't, it wouldn't be any of your business!_

Newt's eyes softened, realizing what he'd been saying to her. "Mae-"

No, don't talk to me until you know you can trust me. Mae sneered at him. _Because apparently I can't talk to you without lying_.

Newt ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he watched her walk away.

What the hell did he just do?


	9. Chapter 8

This chapter is a little shorter than most but I couldn't really think of much to write when the two main characters are fighting...

Sooo... enjoy!

Xoxo,

Rock0bye 

3rd Person POV

For the next few days, Mae completely ignored Newt and all his attempts to try and talk to her. Newt knew she was giving him a taste of his own medicine. And he knew he deserved it.

But it was driving him crazy.

The past three days Newt has been watching her hang out with the greenie and hugging him. She was practically rubbing salt on the wound.

Newt knew he went too far the other night. He was having a horrible day and he took out all his frustrations and anger on Mae. He called her a liar. Why would he do something so stupid?!

"Probably because you are stupid." Newt muttered to himself as he and Minho ran back to the Glade after another day in the maze.

"What was that?" Minho asked as they took another turn.

"Ah, nothing." Newt lied. Who's the liar now, he could practically hear Mae saying this because of the irony of the situation.

"Sure. Does this have something to do with you and Mae?" Minho asked slyly.

Newt stopped running. "What?"

Minho joined him and took a sip from his water. "You and Mae haven't talked in days. And you're always together. Something happened between you two."

"Nothing happened." Newt denied.

"Oh really? Than why hasn't she waited for you like she always does at the end of the day in the past three or four days?" Minho asked, and eyebrow raised at this inquiry.

"I don't know what you're talking about, mate." Newt replied.

"To hell you don't." said Minho. "Mae has been hanging out with the greenie for the past three days when she should be hanging out with you."

Newt felt anger flare in his chest along with something he didn't quite recognize.

"Now you better tell me what you said to her that made her mad at you or I will feed you to a griever myself." His friend threatened, cracking his knuckles.

Newt rolled his eyes. "That won't work on me, Minho."

Minho cracked a smile. "It was worth a shot."

Minho stared at him expectantly for a few seconds. "I'm still waiting."

So Newt gave in and explained what happened that night. Everything that was said between the two, including the part about calling her a liar.

Before Newt saw it coming, Minho was pulling his arm back and sent a punch to Newt's jaw.

Newt fell to the ground with a groan of pain. "What the bloody hell?"

Minho shook his hand that now ached from punching Newt. "You deserved that. So don't think I will apologize."

"Maybe I did, but you didn't have to hit me so hard! People are going to be wondering what happened to me!" Newt exclaimed.

Minho scoffed. "We'll just tell them you fell and hit your jaw on the ground."

Newt rolled his eyes before getting up and moving his throbbing jaw around. "There's going to be a bruise for a few days now, thanks to you."

"You're welcome." Minho replied. "We should probably start heading back. We only got twenty minutes before the doors close."

Xxxx

Mae was working on the dessert for dinner. She decided to make brownies with powdered sugar sprinkled on top. She had already finished the first two batches and was starting on her third.

Mae had been baking more frequently to keep her mind off of Newt, coming up with weird desserts that actually tasted good. One was something she called a cake, a sweet food she made from flour, sugar, eggs, and a bit of vanilla.

"How's it going, little lady?" Frypan asked, sniffing the air. "Whatever you're making, it sure smells good."

"Brownies." She answered.

He nodded. Frypan had learned how to read her lips well enough for basic sentences and words. "Sounds good. The boys will love it."

Mae nodded in reply.

"You seem less energetic and happy than usual. Something wrong?" Frypan asked with concern.

Mae shook her head.

He looked like he didn't believe her so she gave him a very fake smile. Fry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Mae. Does this have something to do with Newt?"

She stiffened before turning to look at him. "No."

"It obviously does." Frypan continued. "You haven't talked to him much less look at him in days."

It was true. Mae had been avoiding Newt like the plague. What he said to her hurt her in more ways than one. She felt betrayed.

She couldn't believe that he would think that she would actually be into Will like that! Will is like a little brother to her! He's fifteen and she's seventeen for goodness sake!

"It's nothing." She mouthed, stirring the brownie mix.

"Wow." Frypan said. "Newt did something that bad, huh?"

She didn't respond, but Frypan didn't need her to.

"Newt loves you Mae. Whether it be like a sister, a friend, or maybe something else. And you love him too, and no matter what he does, you will always forgive him." Frypan spoke. "You know why?"

She shook her head softly.

"Because you and him are like PB and J. You can't have one without the other."

Mae smiled at the dorky comparison. That was so Frypan.

"Thanks." Mae nodded at him, her smile still on her lips.

He nodded. "Anytime, little lady."

Mae looked down at her brownie batter, listening to his footsteps fade.

She knew that she couldn't stay mad at Newt forever. In fact, she had already sort of forgave him. What he said to her was said in anger, and she knew he didn't mean any of it. Mae was just holding a grudge over the things he said to her.

But the only way she was actually going to forgive him was when he manned up and apologized in person. She wasn't going to go over to him and beg for him to be her friend again. No way!

"Hey there, princess."

Alex appeared next to her with a dangerous smirk on his face.

Mae looked at him in confusion and disgust. Did he just call her _princess_? What the-

"It's a shame you and Newt aren't friends anymore. Well, more for you than Newt." He said, taunting her. "He now sees you as the person you really are."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

Alex snarled at her. "Stop playing dumb! We both know you are working for the people who sent us up here!"

"What? Why would I-" She tried to mouth to him but he stopped her.

"I'm not stupid, Mae! I remember you! You and your stupid brother! You were their favorites! So why would they send you up here other than to spy on us!" Alex shouted at her, keeping his voice down just low enough so no one could here them.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Mae shook her head. She had a brother?

Alex cackled. "Sure you don't. But I'll show the others. I'll save them from you. Mark my words..."

Alex walked away from her, staring her down before he was completely out of sight.

What just happened?


	10. Chapter 9

3rd Person POV

Later that night the Gladers were eating dinner and practically drooling over the brownies.

Minho munched on his in delight while Newt sat next to him, staring at his food like they'd been enemies for years. Newt's jaw had an ugly purple tint to it from Minho's punch, but thankfully the swelling had gone down.

Newt's eyes wandered over the bodies of boys who ate, hoping to see Mae. He found the greenie sitting by himself, Mae no where in sight.

"I'll be back." Newt muttered to Minho.

"Sure you will." Minho replied, a cocky smirk on his face.

Newt gave him a smile. "Wish me luck, mate."

Newt stalked off to the greenie, which he still had not learned the name of. Maybe if you hadn't started yelling at Mae you would know his name.

Newt approached the young boy. "Hey greenie. Have you seen Mae?"

The greenie scoffed. "Why would I tell you? So you can go and yell at her again?" He sassed.

Newt rubbed a hand in his face. "I deserved that. But no, I need to apologize to her."

The greenie stared at him quizzically. After a few moments, the greenie's eye softened, "She's in her room. Said she wasn't hungry."

Newt nodded, turning to look at the the direction of the Keeper's rooms. Alby had the builders build her a desperate room from the rest of the boys, not knowing if the Gladers would try something. Mae was very thankful for that, and so was Newt.

Newt walked the agonizingly slow way to her room. His hands began to sweat and his stomach began queasy. Why was he so nervous?

Maybe it's because you are getting ready to apologize to one of the only people that make you happy after you hurt their feelings. If you mess up you will have lost your best friend and crush-

Wait! Crush?

Did he have a crush on Mae? Sure, she was beautiful, kind, smart, dorky but the good dorky, adorable, amaz- Yeah, okay. He has a crush on her.

To be honest, Newt sort of always knew he liked her. He just didn't realize it until it was too late.

Newt also hadn't realized he had came across her room until just now. Mae couldn't see him, for she seemed to be studying something.

She was staring at something in her hand. It was small, Newt could tell that much. Mae scrunched her eyebrows together in concentration and Newt thought it was a cute look on her.

Mae lifted whatever she was holding in her hand into the light. Newt saw what appeared to be a ring, glistening in the light.

"What do ya have there?"

Mae literally jumped. You know when you're doing something you're not supposed to be doing and you get caught? That's pretty much what happened here.

Mae didn't look at him but he could see the surprise and maybe a bit of fear evident on her face. But she didn't answer the question, seemingly still ignoring him.

Newt sighed. "Silent treatment still, huh?"

He only got silence as an answer.

"Can you at least look at me, Mae?" Newt asked, his patience growing thin but he made sure to keep his temper in check.

Mae tapped her fingers on her leg, contemplating the idea before looking at him. Her doe brown eyes slowly fixed on his face before they widened considerably.

She rushed towards him, putting a hand on his face. _What happened to your jaw?!_

Newt shrugged. "Minho punched me." There was no point in lying.

 _Why did he punch you?_

"I told his about what happened the other night between us two. He was mad to say the least and punched me." Newt grabbed her hand, pulling it away from his face put not letting go of it. "But the punch did knock some since into me."

Mae had forgotten about the fight for a few moments due to the panic of seeing Newt hurt. She began to pull away from Newt but he stopped her.

"Please, Mae." Newt pleaded. "Just hear me out and if you don't want to talk to me still after this than I won't bother you."

Mae looked at him. His own chocolate brown eyes were begging her to listen.

"Please."

His voice cracked slightly at the end and that's what made Mae break. She nodded.

Straightaway Newt began to talk, "I was having a horrible day the day you and I had a fight. I almost had a run in with a griever and few other things. Of course that doesn't mean it was okay for me to do what I did to you. I let my temper get the best of me and I blew up on you."

Newt ran a hand through his hair, making it even more messy. "I didn't mean a word about what I said about you either. You're not a liar. I guess I was sort of paranoid about the greenie and maybe a little..."

 _Jealous?_ Mae offered.

"I was going to say insensitive." Newt said with a mock tone of hurt.

 _Well it's true._

"Maybe It is." Mae gave him a look. "Okay, So it is true. I was jealous of the greenie!" Newt admitted. "You were hanging out with him all the time and giving him hugs! I felt a bit neglected I guess. I thought you were going to leave me for him."

Mae rolled her eyes. _You don't have to worry about Will and I getting together. He's like a brother. It's a little offending that you think I would stop being friends with you to be friends with him._

"I know." Newt groaned. "Like you said, I was jealous. And I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for calling you a liar and I'm sorry that we even had the fight in the first place."

"Just, please, please forgive me." Newt begged, holding her hand tighter.

 _I don't know..._ Mae said slowly, teasing him.

"Please don't tease me, love." Newt said with a smile.

 _I'll have to think about it._ Mae bit her, trying to stop a smirk from forming.

"Maaaeeee," whined Newt.

 _Fine. I forgive you. But only because you are the only person that I don't have to mouth to so they know what I'm saying._

"Ouch, love." Newt paced a hand over his heart. "That hurt."

She rolled her eyes jokingly. _Do you want me to kiss it better?_

Newt looked at her for a moment. "Actually, yeah."

She looked at him in shock. _I-I was joking!_

"So you don't want to kiss me?" Newt asked, watching the blush appear on her cheeks.

 _W-well, I-I never said that!_

"So you do want to kiss me?" Newt asked this time, a smirk appearing on his lips.

 _I-I didn't say that either!_ Mae stuttered. Her eyes were everywhere but on him.

Newt put his his forefinger and thumb on her chin, making her look at him.

 _Wh-what are you-_

Mae stopped as soon as their lips touched. His lips were dry and chapped, but felt perfect on hers. She couldn't remember if she's been kissed before but it probably was no where near as good as this kiss. He smelled of smoke from the fire and pine trees. Which was strange, seeing as there wasn't any pine trees in the Glade. But to her, it was perfect.

Mae's lips were soft and tasted like cherries. Newt couldn't believe he actually was doing this. He was kissing Mae! If you told him a few days ago that he would be kissing Mae in soon, he would've sent you to the pit, thinking you were crazy. But here he was, kissing Mae.

After a few seconds, they pulled away. Their foreheads rested against each other's as they caught their breath.

 _I... I was not expecting that this is how the night would end._ Mae said, her voice sounded breathless in his head.

"Neither did I." Newt replied. "I hope you wouldn't mind if I did it again?"

 _Not at all._

 ** _Xxx_**

I hoped everyone liked the chapter!!!!!! They finally kissed, oh how they grow up so fast... *wiped away a single tear*

There are only two more chapters left I believe! Yay! But boo as well if you think about it...

School started back up again at the beginning of the week so it's been hard to find time to write more for the sequel, but I promise I haven't given up yet!

Until next time, my faithful readers!

Xoxo,

Rock0bye


	11. Chapter 10

One more to go... this chapter is more like a filler for the last chapter. So it is really, really short. Like, this has 922 words only.

Have fun reading!!!

Xxxx

3rd Person POV

Mae woke up the a few days later to someone's soft breath fanning her neck. She smiled when she saw Newt's sleeping face pressed into her neck. They spent the entire night before talking and cuddling while Newt sneaked in a few kisses here and there. Not that Mae was complaining.

They hadn't told anyone that they were together. But everyone knew that they were friends again. Minho and Frypan could tell that something had happened to them. They knew something was going on between the two and Mae knew that they would figure it out soon.

Mae began to maneuver herself out of Newt's arms, careful not to wake him up. Newt had somehow gotten Alby to let him take a day off from running, and Mae didn't want to wake him up on the only day he could sleep in.

"No." He groaned, tightening his grip on her waist when he felt her begin to move. "Don't leave."

 _Newt, baby, you are the one that took the day off. Not me. I still have to go._

"But Maaaeee," he began to whine. "I'll be lonely without you."

He heard her laugh. _Wow, who would've thought that sleepy Newt is a child._

"Am not!" Newt whined dramatically.

 _That just proved my point. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. I have a break around noon. Get some more sleep and we can hang out then, yeah?_

Mae only got a snore in reply. She laughed lightly in her head, careful not to do it in his. After untangling himself from his grip, Mae left to get ready.

Xxxx

"Mae, can you get me another bag of flour?" Neil asked, another cook in the Glade.

Neil was a nice boy. He was probably a year older than her and had a sweet tooth. He is one of the first people to try all of Mae's weird concoctions she makes to see if they are good or not.

She nodded and went to the back, grabbing a new bag of flour before coming back to hand it to Neil. Neil said thank you, opening the bag up and pouring a third of its contents into a bowl.

"So, what's going on between you and Newt?" Neil asked casually.

She looked at him curiously. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Neil was a terrible lip reader so she wrote it down instead.

"Sure you don't." Neil said, a smirk on his lips. "Can you hand me that spoon over there?"

Mae nodded, grabbing the spoon for him and handing it to him.

It was quiet for the next few minutes, all you could hear was Neil stirring the flour in with the eggs. Mae left the room, not being able to stand being in there. The atmosphere was so tense and awkward.

Luckily, for her, she just so happened to run into one of her favorite people: Will.

"Hey Mae!" Will greeted her, a big smile on his dirt-covered face. Will had recently got the position of a track-hoe, and Mae couldn't be any happier for him.

"Hey Willie." Mae greeted, pulling him into a hug.

"How's the cooking going?"

Mae shrugged. "Okay."

"That's good!" Will was such a enthusiastic kid. Mae sometimes felt winded just listening to him talk on and on and on. "Zart was showing me how to pull weeds out of the ground all the way so when it was my turn to give it a try, I pulled the weed out but dirt flew all over Zart! You should've seen it Mae! It was amazing!"

Mae laughed. "I wish I could have."

Will have her a bright smile, showing his white teeth.

"Hey there greenie." Newt walked up to them. "Hello love."

 _Hey Newt. Glad to see you're up._

Mae teased him, knowing that he couldn't reply without Will wondering why he said what he said.

"Hey Newt!" Will greeted cheerfully, happy to see that Mae and Newt were talking again.

"How's being a track-how, coming?" Newt asked Will.

He's green eyes brightened. "Oh it's great! It's actually quite fun!"

Newt laughed at his enthusiasm. "If I hadn't become a runner I was told my next job would've been a track-how."

"Really?" Will asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Newt nodded.

"That is so cool!" Will bounced on the balls on his feet. "We could've worked together! That would've been so much fun! I was just telling Mae here about what happened today. Zart was teaching me-"

 _There he goes again._ Mae mused.

Newt casted her a glance.

 _Once he starts you can't stop him. But you get use to it after a while._ Mae said. Newt lifted his eyebrow at her, silently asking her if that was true.

 _Nope. Good luck stopping him._

Mae gave him a wink before waving goodbye to them, pointing back to the kitchen. Will got the message.

"-okay. Bye Mae!" Will said before continuing on with his story-telling to Newt.

Mae smirked, turning around to see Newt looking over his shoulder, giving her a glare.

Mae just gave another wave, but more taunting than the last.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N THAT I HOPE YOU ALL READ PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

This is the last chapter of Aman Cara! I've already got soooooo many ideas for the second book. The second book is going to be based off the movie because the movies are a lot easier to understand and to write.

I hope you like this chapter and I wanted to thank you all for staying long enough to read this entire story. The next book is going to be ten times better because I will have the movie to take from and stuff.

This chapter is going to be bit longer and definitely a sad one, so be prepared!

 _INSERTNAME09:_ I know, I can't believe this is the last chapter. *sobs* But I am also happy that they did get together, to bad I had to go and ruin it with this chapter. Hehehehehee

P.S. You will understand why I did what I did at the end of the chapter.

Xxx

3rd Person POV

Mae and Newt had come clean to the entire Glade that they were dating when Alby caught them kissing two weeks after they started dating. Minho and Frypan totally acted like girls and squealed, as they ran up to the couple and made kissy faces at them for a whole week afterwards.

Alby said they deserved it for keeping it a secret from everyone. Newt said that they were just jealous.

A few weeks later, Mae and Newt were going strong. The thing that had happened with Alex was forgotten and Mae made the last few weeks with Newt a time to remember.

She even decided to tell Newt about the ring she came up in the Glade with.

"Wait, what are you showing me again?" Newt asked, raking his hand in his hair in confusion.

 _Something that I was sent up with._

Mae fiddled with his fingers that were entwined with hers. _I hadn't told anyone about it yet._

Newt hummed thoughtfully, wondering what might be so important that she hid from everyone.

Mae pulled him into her room before opening her top dresser drawer. She began to look through her few clothes she had.

"No offense, love, but I've already seen all of these clothes before."

Mae huffed, turning only for a second to glare at him.

 _There is no need to sass me, mister._ Mae found what she was looking for and held it tightly in her palm. _Hold out your hand._

Newt gave her a weird look but did as he was told. Mae put her her hand on his open palm softly, placing something small and circular in his hand. Mae pulled away her hand, biting her lip in anticipation.

Newt looked at what was clearly a ring.

 _True Love Waits_

Newt simply at it for a second, not knowing what this meant.

 _I don't know who gave it to me. I don't know if it was you before the maze or someone else._ Mae said softly. _But I do know, that if what whatever I had with that person was true love, I would've found my way back to him._

"So it could've been me?" Newt asked quietly.

Mae nodded. _Maybe. But there is no way to tell. But I don't love them anymore, I love-_

Mae realized what she was saying so she quit speaking. Newt looked at her with wide eyes.

 _I-I'm sorry, I hadn't realized-_

She stopped when they both heard the sound of rustling leaves by Mae's window.

Newt looked out the window, but saw nothing but darkness. "It was probably just the wind moving the leaves about."

Mae nodded her head, hoping that Newt wouldn't bring up what they were discussing beforehand. Deciding to pick the topic before he did, Mae said, _You're not mad, are you?_

"Of course not, love," Newt pulled Mae closer to his body. "Whatever happened happened in the past, and if I'm not wrong, you are dating me right now, not that bloke."

Mae smiled. _Thanks for not freaking out, baby._

"Of course. Although if he tries to steal you from me, I might just have to kill him." Newt joked.

Mae smiled before pulling his face down to kiss him. _Thank you._

"I think it's weird that you can still talk in my head while we kiss." Newt said after they pulled away.

Mae laughed before putting the ring back. _C'mon, I want to cuddle._

"Lead the way, love."

Xxxx

A few days later Mae was sitting on her tree. The sun would be setting very soon and Mae wanted to relax for a while before she went to go spend some time with her boyfriend and friends.

She was so happy. She was in bliss. She loved Newt, but she was afraid to tell him that. Maybe it was too soon? She almost slipped up a few days ago and she didn't want to do that again. She saw the look of shock in his eyes and was afraid of what he was thinking.

Her friends here at the Glade were very happy for the two. Frypan constantly asked for updates about how their relationship was. Mae wondered if he was being a good friend or if he was being protective.

Minho was a different story. He lived to make jokes anytime he could. He wasn't very mature about it but he gave good advice when it counted. If she had a question about Newt, Minho would try his best to help her.

Alby avoided the topic at all costs. Mae assumed that it was just because he didn't do feelings. Alby was more stone cold than lovey-dovey. She couldn't blame him though, having to deal without than thirty boys makes you that way. You have to be stern and not show emotions, otherwise, the others might think you're too weak to lead.

But she might be wrong. There was no way to read his mind.

Mae sighed. It was time to go and join everyone else. She hopped off her tree and landed on the ground.

She began to walk out of the deadheads but someone came out from behind a tree, scaring her.

It was Alex.

She was slightly relieved that it was just Alex, but the boy gave her the creeps. It didn't help that he was holding a shovel in his left hand.

"I know." The boy spit out in disgust.

Mae scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Don't act so innocent!" He threw something small at her. It bounced off her chest harmlessly, falling to the ground soundlessly.

Mae picked the object up. It was her ring. The words, _True Love Waits_ , were shining in the light.

Mae looked at him in shock. Was he what she and Newt heard outside her room the other night? She slipped the ring on for safe keeping.

"You thought you could wiggle your way into the Glade and the people here, befriend them and earn their trust so you can help them!" Alex had a sick smile on his face. "But you thought wrong! I figured out your plan!"

"What? Alex-"

"No! Don't try to brainwash me with your weird mind games! You and your brother were always they're favorite!" Alex stalked closer to her, dragging the shovel as he went.

"My brother?" She mouthed.

"Yes! You and Thomas! They tortured us while you two sat back and watched." Alex yelled at her. "But you are done torturing us. I'm saving them from you, and I don't care if I have to die because of it. It's worth the sacrifice."

Dark brown eyes shined with fear as Alex lifted the shovel up. Mae began to ran towards the center of the Glade. _NEWT! Newt! Please help me!_

She neared the tree line before she tripped. That's how these things always go it seems. Alex stopped right in front of her, bringing the shovel down to her head with a sickening crack.

With that, she was out.

Xxxx

Newt and his friends sat down by the kitchens, eating yet another delicious meal that the cooks had prepared for them.

Newt's mind wandered off, tuning out the conversation the boys were having.

He began to think about his life and how bland and boring it was before Mae came. Yes, it was terribly cheesy but it was that truth. Mae was the light of his life. His one and only love.

He wanted to tell he, but when she stopped herself the other night from saying it he was worried that she didn't love him. She seemed horrified that she had began to say that. Maybe it was too early in their relationship. They had only been dating for a few weeks, anyhow. Was it normal for couples to admit their love for each other only a couple weeks into their relationship? Newt didn't know the answer, but he didn't think it was.

"Where's your girlfriend at, Newt!" Minho asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"She said she'd join us for dinner but she had to get a break from the overpopulation of boys." Newt answered. He couldn't blame Mae for wanting to get away. Being the only girl in the Glade probably freaked her out.

"Can't blame her for that." Alby said. "There are over thirty of us and one girl. Must be pretty terrible."

Minho scoffed. "I wouldn't say that. We're pretty cool. We are the dream boys to be stuck in a maze with."

Frypan laughed. "Sure, we stink, we're messy, and we're loud. Every girl's dream."

The small group of friends began to laugh. Newt loves these times. Getting to hang out with his best friends and share jokes and laughs were some of the only times in his life that he felt normal.

 _NEWT! Newt! Please help me!_

Newt almost chocked in alarm. Mae hardly ever talked to him without being next to him. It startled him and made him worried. Fear began to encase Newt as he coughed horribly.

"Hey, Newt are you okay?" Frypan asked, patting his back to help him get air in his lungs.

"Mae. She's in trouble."

"What do you mean?!" Alby asked in alarm, as they listened to the maze doors begin to close with a eerie roar.

"Newt! Alby! Newt!" Will ran up to them, horror in his green eyes. "Look! By the maze doors!"

The group followed the boys instructions and Newt felt his heart leap into his throat. They could see someone dragging a person to the entrance. The other person being dragged looking limp.

Unconscious.

"Mae." Newt whispered in realization, seeing her brown eyes swing in the wind from the maze.

"Mae!" He repeated louder and he sprung into action. The others registered what was happening and ran after Mae and the person who was pulling her now across the entrance.

It was becoming dark, but Newt could see the blood streaming slowly down her pale face.

That only fueled him, making him go faster. The maze doors were a littler more than two thirds closed now and Newt could feel the hopeless feeling of helplessness consume him.

They stopped as they got to the entrance of the maze, Minho had to hold him back, otherwise he would run in there and get squished to death from the walls.

That didn't sound like a bad option right now.

Newt watched as the doors closed, and he knew in that moment that he would never see Mae again.

For no one survived a night in the maze.

Xxxx

Mae woke up in a box.

 _Not again._ She thought to herself.

But this box was different. This box was freezing cold. The metal had frost on it and Mae could see her breath coming out in puffs.

This obviously wasn't the Glades box. So where was she?

She could remember everything. Well, everything that happened in the Glade. She remembered Alex attacking her, but after that, nothing else.

She looked at her clothes, which were much heavier than she remembered them being. She was wearing black jeans, a jade green sweater, and a rather large winter coat. Her feet were covered in woolen socks and snow shoes. Not the weird ones that look like tennis rackets, though.

Her ring was thankfully still on her finger and she felt something strapped to her thigh. A knife.

That's strange.

She felt her head, wondering if her hit to the head was still there. Mae hissed, feeling the tender skin that someone had stitched up. There would be a scar there, no doubt.

She hummed to herself before her heart slipped a beat. She heard that. And not inside of her head.

"Am... am I talking out loud?" Mae asked herself, herding her voice echo off the walls.

She squealed before slapping a hand over her mouth. She could talk!

She could talk.

 _Oh my God,_ she could talk!

"My name is Mae! Mae Mae Mae Mae Mae!" Mae said her name over and over again, tears prickling at her eyes as she spoke.

She can speak.

Mae smiled. It was a big, joyous smile.

But her smile faded. What happened to her? Was Newt okay? What about Will and Minho and Frypan? And Alby? And even Gally?

This time tears pricked at her eyes for a different reason.

Her heart jumped out of her chest in sudden fear when she heard an alarm go off. The frozen box was going up.

She breathed in and out of her nose, calming herself until someone opened the crate's doors.

She could hear voices again. But this time, instead of masculine voices, she heard feminine.

Light shined through the box as the people above her opened the box. Mae felt colder as a breeze flew into the box.

Other girls, dressed similar to her in winter clothes, stared at her.

"Um, hi?" Mae didn't really know what to say.

"Hey there, snowflake." A girl said with black hair and pale skin. "The name's Ximena, welcome to the Spring."

 **End of Book One**

Xxx

And that's the end!

If you don't know what the Spring is, it's what the Maze B girls call their version of their Glade. Although their Glade is totally different from Maze A's. I did a bunch of research just so I would get all of this right but you can look it up if you want to.

I want to thank you all so much for the love! I enjoy all the comments you give me and I hope to see you commenting on the sequel, "Calescent."

I can't believe I finished this book in less than a week. Six days to be exact, but that's probably one of the reasons why it's so short. And because I'm not creative enough to come up with my own chapters.

I shall be publishing the next book soon and I promise you all that the chapters will be longer because I will be following the movie scenes and won't have to come up with any of the stuff you read.

I think that's all I would like to say! I hope you all liked my story!

Xoxo,

Rock0bye


End file.
